vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaleb Westphall
Kaleb is a witch of the French Quarter who is currently under the possession of the former Original Vampire and powerful witch Kol Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two Kaleb makes his first appearance in the episode Rebirth, where he seen following Davina Claire, whom he later introduces himself to. "Kaleb" later reveals himself as Kol in a conversation between "Cassie" (Esther) and "Vincent" (Finn) when they are discussing the bodies they are currently inhabiting by mentioning that he "loves his new body" and that he is pretty sure Davina Claire does too. In Alive and Kicking, Kol continued to possess the body of Kaleb, keeping an eye on Davina for his mother. He went with his mother and Finn to watch as moonlight rings were being created for their planned army of werewolves. Later, using his persona as Kaleb, he went on a date with Davina, learning about her past and discovered that they had both shared a controlling mother. When Davina left the table for a moment, he was confronted by Finn who told him to hurry it along. Kol cheekily told him that he was using his own charms to get the information they needed. Suddenly the bar was filled with werewolves who tried to attack Davina. Kol tried to defend her but was tossed aside with ease in his new body. Mikael suddenly arrived, having been summoned by Davina who had a magical leash on him since reviving him. Kol could only watch with shock at the sight of his father being alive and viciously slaughtering the werewolves for Davina. Elijah soon arrived, just as surprised by Mikael being alive. When Davina used her magic to send Mikael away, Elijah saw Kol but didn't recognize him due to his new body. Later, Kol attacked Finn, blaming him for bringing the werewolves to the bar. Esther stepped in, telling him that the werewolves showed up under her orders. Kol furiously showed her that he could have died, saying he hadn't gotten a scar in a thousand years and if this was the new life she had planned for him, he wanted out. Esther used her magic to make Kol's head hurt and nose bleed, forcing him to his knees and threatening him, saying that he should be grateful and submissive to her. She then asked him how all of those werewolves had been killed, questioning him on what weapon Davina had used to save herself. Kol, despite knowing full well that Mikael had returned, refused to tell her what he had seen. He said that he had been knocked unconscious during the struggle. In Live and Let Die, Kaleb is seen preparing a locator spell with his mother, and they discover that Davina still has the White Oak Stake and she has it cloaked. Kaleb is also seen bickering with his brother before being stopped by Esther, who tells Kaleb to get the stake back from Davina. After hurting her ankle while being mentored by Mikael, Davina calls Kaleb to her family's cabin to help her out. Kaleb applies some magical herb/paste onto her foot and Davina finds that she feels a lot better and tries to stand and goes back down and Kaleb helps her, saying that "it's magic, not a miracle". Kaleb (who is Kol) seems to be actually falling and caring for her. Kaleb sees the spell she was studying (the unlinking spell) asks her what she is doing. She asks him if he trusts her and looks him with a serious expression. Kaleb tells her that her sad eyes don't fool him and he knows what she's after and after a moment of silence he sarcastically says, "You've got a lecherous heart, Davina Claire. I won't be used, not for my body nor my medical herbs" and that they "can hold hands, that's it." and Davina laughs. Kaleb then tells her that whatever she's up to, she can tell him when she's ready and then proceeds to tenderly push a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. Later, whilst Davina is sleeping, Kaleb snoops aorund the cabin looking for the stake. He stumbles acrros it only to be stopped from taking it by Mikael, who had been lurking in the other room, listening to their conversation, who calls him a thief and a liar and tells him that if he doesn't give him a reason not to, he'll kill him. Kaleb tells him (without admitting his true identity) that he's a witch and knows how to undo the magic that Davina used to bind him to her will and will undo it (allowing Mikael to be free) provided he swears not to harm him, to which Mikael agrees. Kaleb goes back into the other room to try and do as he and Mikael plotted, but before he can de-spell the bracelet, Davina awakens and he grabs her phone instead, showing her Cami's warning that Klaus was coming. After seeing the message, Davina tells Kaleb to help her with a presumable protection spell, but the two are interrupted in the process of a spell as Klaus throws Mikael's fighting stick throw the window, knocking Davina out. This inspires Mikael to threaten Kaleb's life if he doesn't use his powers to drain Davina's bracelet of its dark energy. Kaleb does so with a memorized incantation, implying that Kaleb (Kol) knows more about magic than had been previously presumed. In Red Door, Kaleb is still in the cabin after Klaus and Mikael's fight. He and Camille are tending to Davina when Klaus arrives by the door, Kaleb comments that Klaus is about to huff and puff and blow the house down. Cami defends Kaleb after Klaus says that a person's "sharp tongue" can end up cutting their own throat. Kaleb then advises him to put lavender under his pillow, it "does wonders for stuck up people with anger issues" and then reprimanded by Camille and then Klaus says he promised not harm Davina, but he's said nothing about Kaleb. Cami convinces him otherwise. After telling Cami to go get the car so they can get Davina to a hospital, he tells Kaleb that he has a way with words and Kaleb answers that he's traveled. Klaus notices that Kaleb seems to have traveled continents to get his way into Davina's heart, thereby meddling in Klaus's family business and that its strange, unless of course it's Kaleb's family business, thereby deducing that Kaleb is really Kol. Kaleb smirks and confirms his brother's deduction. Klaus admits he doesn't hold a grudge against him for hitching a ride back into the land of the living, what he does loathe is his choices of allegiance and wishes to show him just how wrong he is. Kaleb then says he would not because that would upset Cami. Kaleb then goads Klaus concerning his relationship with Cami, implying that he's whipped. Klaus then yells to a non-present Cami that he changes his mind, he will kill him, but Kaleb doesn't seem intimidated, but before Klaus can attack, he notices Cami's been gone to long and goes to check up on her. When Klaus returns he demands that Kaleb wake Davina up and (as he can't enter the house to do it himself) tell her to get Mikael back into the area so he will leave Camille alone. Kaleb (who knows that Davina's binding magic is now gone as he de-spelled the bracelet) refuses, saying he should get going to find Mikael before he renders – "Cami, is it?" – a bloodless husk. Klaus tells him the two of them aren't done before using his vampire-speed to flee the scene, leaving an amused Kaleb behind. Kaleb then takes a pillow and puts it under Davina's head, telling her unconscious self that it would be really useful if she woke up. Kaleb's smartphone rings, but he hangs up when he sees its his brother and puts it back into his pocket. Almost immediately, Kaleb feels someone's powers at work and someone magically gives him a nosebleed and his smartphone rings again. He picks it up this time and asks Vincent if that was really necessary, suggesting that it was Vincent who did it. Vincent tells him that he despises voice-mail and then asks if he has the White Oak Stake yet. Kaleb admits he's hit a bit of a snag and implores that Vincent tell his mother that he has everything under control and he tells Vincent that he's got his eye on Davina and he's discovered that she's working on a spell to unlink her friends from Klaus's sireline so she can kill him without them dying too and he assures his brother that the Stake will come into play when she's ready. Vincent asks him if she's completed it yet and Kaleb tells him that she's joined Esther's linking and sirebond spells in reverse and that it's quite clever, showing that Kol understands witchcraft like his brother Elijah. Vincent is amused and asks what Davina is using as a binder for the spell and Kaleb says he isn't sure. Vincent says that if he needs to work faster and harder because Esther wants Klaus alive and connected, so he suggests that Kaleb kill Davina's spell or kill Davina herself. Later Kaleb searches the house for Davina's binder and finds it – Kandahar root – and wonders where Davina would find such a rare plant and begins to despell it, rendering it useless as he drains its magical power with spell. Davina awakens in the other room and Kaleb meets her, telling her that Klaus or the "angry bloke with the deadly aim" came over, trashing the places and then leaving to hunt "her serial killer friend"(Mikael). A worried Davina asks what happened with the White Oak Stake and Kaleb tells her that the "serial killer one" took it. Davina begins to try and frantically summon the Original Hunter, but fails, asking herself why the bracelet isn't working. Kaleb urges her to sit, thinking she's acting out in disorientation for being out so long. Davina argues that he doesn't understand that if he is out he can kill Klaus and her friends will die with him, but decides that she won't stop him and will complete the spell now. Davina explains how she is going to do the spell, by combining a knotting spell with a sirebond spell, combine them the right way and do them in reverse. Kaleb says that is pretty advanced for a "wee girl" like her, offending Davina, who tells him that a lot of people have underestimated her and not one of them has done it a second time. Kaleb explains that he can help her as he is good at stuff like that and Davina is quick to say she does not believe he can, as its not just about saying the spell backwards, but its also changing the verb tense and Kaleb chants in the Latin form Davina was talking about and she is shocked to realize that he knows the spell. Kaleb says like he said, he's pretty good at what he does and that it has never paid to underestimate him either. She complies and they get ready. They have been trying the spell all night and have been failing and Davina frantically tells Kaleb to stop as it isn't working and that they have to get it right because Josh and Marcel's lives depend on it. She then tells him not to chant and that she'll chant and channel his power. She grabs his arms and shuts her eyes, using her magic in the form of telepathy to browse through his memories, finding out that he is, in fact, Kol Mikaelson and that he destroyed her binder and her bracelet's binding power. She then telekinetically throws him to the door, calling him a liar and "one of them" then she magically pulls him back into the other wall. Kaleb then decides to retaliate, pushing and holding her hard against a wall but Davina easily breaks his hold on her uses her own power to overpower him, giving him a forceful aneurysm, which is so intense that Kaleb submits. Davina tells him that he ruined the spell and now her friends are going to die because of him and he defends himself by revealing that his mother said to kill the spell or the girl and he happened to like her and she doesn't believe him. Kaleb argues that you don't disobey Esther without some consequence and yes, she brought him back to the land of the living, but she's as "mad as a hatter" and Mikael is an even bigger lunatic than his mother and Davina thinks that then it is stupid that Kaleb would release him, to which Kaleb answers that she is the one who resurrected him and she bites back by claiming she had him under control, until the point where she didn't argues Kaleb. He tells her that Mikael threatened him to release him and that if Davina wants to know his secrets, he offers her his hands so she can pick his brain again and see that he has every reason to hate the Mikaelsons even if he is one himself. Davina decides to take his word for it and asks him how he deactivated the bracelet's power and Kaleb tells her that it was a dark object and he knows about creating and destroying them and she tells him to show her and he agrees. The next morning its revealed that Kaleb absorbed and "bled" the power of the bracelet and tells Davina that it isn't easy and he wants to know what dark object she wants to drain and she tells him the White Oak Stake and that if she can't stop Mikael (thanks to Kaleb) then she needs to drain the contrasting power that acts as a Balance to the Originals out of the Stake. Kaleb tells her that its beyond mad for her to think she can do such a thing and Davina tells him to just show her the spell and he informs her that it isn't the spell that's complicated, its the White Oak Stake and its too powerful (as the balance to the existence of vampires) and it cannot be simply drained, she can only disable it temporarily. Davina tells him that he doesn't have a better idea, so he should show her the spell and give her the keys to the car. Kaleb ridicules this idea asking if she'll just drive around town until she bumps into Klaus and Mikael. Davina tells him that even though he's disabled her bracelet's power, she made sure months ago that she'd always be able to find Mikael. Kaleb warns her of the dangers but agrees to join her. The two drive to the location where Mikael and Klaus are facing off. Once the car stops, Davina – who is anxious to save Marcel and Josh's lives – rushes into the warehouse but is stopped on the passage by Kaleb, who insists they do the spell together. Davina claims she is strong enough on her own and Kaleb urges that she isn't and he knows she doesn't trust him and that's fair enough, but its her friends they're attempting to rescue. He tells her to trust him, take his hands and powers and channel him. In the other room Mikael finally stabs his "son" with the White Oak Stake in the heart just as Davina starts to channel Kaleb's powers and the pair start the spell, starting to drain the White Oak. Klaus continues to die and desiccate, but Nature does not ignite the stake, meaning the connection is being drained by Davina and Kaleb. Mikael is enraged in the other room as his son isn't dying. Davina and Kaleb continue to drain the stake and Davina feels its too much and wants to stop, but Kaleb encourages her to keep going. Mikael shows up and demands that the two of them return the power back into the stake so it can kill Klaus, but Davina and Kaleb persist and when he attempts to attack, Davina unleashes a telekinetic wall that keeps the Original Hunter from coming closer, all while channeling the power of Kaleb and draining the stake. Kaleb loses concentration and attempts to shield Davina, letting go of her hand, thus breaking the power drainage, but Mikael knocks Kaleb down and then bites Davina's neck, but before the power can be fully resurrected, Cami pulls the stake out of Klaus's heart, thus saving his life. Mikael walks back into the warehouse after knocking the young witch out, too. Later, after Mikael leaves, Kaleb has awakened and Davina is asking him if he is OK. When Marcel comes out and starts to reprimand Davina about everything she's done and then asks if he's going to embarrass her in front of her friend when she asks if he can do this another time, offending Davina, who puts on an annoyed expression when Marcel asks who the hell Kaleb is, at which Kaleb says they need to stop meeting like this, as a reference to when Marcel was younger and Kol had been trying to mold him, Marcel doesn't catch on though and an angered Davina says that Kaleb is her friend and he's helping her. Marcel argues that he's helping her wage war on Klaus and helping him get killed in the process and an enraged Davina says that she just saved Klaus's life protecting him from death, and Marcel says from a psycho-vampire-hunter whom she brought back, at which point Kaleb comes in and says enough and that he thinks that should be enough since they're all friends. Davina, who has been hurt and doesn't believe Marcel would consider such a thing and is seemingly reconsidering her friendship with him. Marcel then tells her to stay until he comes back and that he'll handle Klaus, whom Davina doesn't seem to be afraid of. Kaleb warns her to leave because his brother (Klaus) isn't going to be grateful for her saving him. Davina continues to say she isn't afraid of him and pulls out the White Oak. Kaleb asks her if she wants to get herself killed and she answers that she's out to get even with Klaus and he's going to help her, but first, they need to leave. Personality Kaleb's personality remains a mystery due to the fact that he is currently being possessed by Kol. While the character appears cheeky and self-important, these characteristics are Kol's and not Kaleb's, as his un-possessed self has yet to be shown. Physical Appearance Kaleb is a young man with curly brown hair, blue eyes, and an athletic build. He appears to be in his late teens (17-19) or very early in his adulthood (20s). Powers and Abilities Kaleb – who is currently under the possession of the former Original Vampire and now witch Kol – has been shown to be a powerful witch, and as a child of the Original Witch, has a great deal of power as magic has been shown to be strong with an ancestral bloodline and the inherited gains a great deal of hereditary power as shown by Vincent and the Bennett Bloodline descendant from the most powerful witch Qetsiyah. Kaleb has been shown to know how to use and control his strong magic. He is first shown to use his powers to prank people in Alive and Kicking, telekinetically making a table of apples fall and using aerokinetic powers to blow a woman's dress up. In Live and Let Die, Kaleb is shown to know how to manipulate his powers, whether he learned to do so after being resurrected by Esther in the last couple of months or if he already knew magic before being turned (again by his mother) has yet to be explained. He is shown doing a locator spell with his mother, after it fails, his and Esther's magic is channeled into the bowl they are using and it explodes. Later, Kaleb uses his powers and knowledge to de-spell Davina's bracelet and earlier, even a protection spell. He also knows about herbs and medicine, healing Davina's ankle with a magic herb. Relationships Kaleb and Davina TBA Vincent and Kaleb TBA Appearances Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Live and Let Die '' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Red Door'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessed by Kol Mikaelson) Name '''Kaleb '''is a name from a Hebrew origin and it means "whole hearted". Alternate spellings are Caleb and Kalib. Trivia *Interestingly enough, Daniel Sharman played a werewolf on the MTV television show, Teen Wolf and is now playing a witch on The Originals. This is the opposite of Phoebe Tonkin, who played a witch on The Secret Circle before joining the Vampire Diaries (and later The Originals) as a werewolf. *He doesn't take long to make his first move. His interest is the ruin of the Mikaelson family and he intends to get Marcel's help, using whatever or whoever he has to. * Kaleb is actually possessed by the long dead Original brother Kol Mikaelson. Gallery References See also Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Recurring Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven